<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bearded Attack Titan by Ryanolan2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276394">Bearded Attack Titan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanolan2003/pseuds/Ryanolan2003'>Ryanolan2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanolan2003/pseuds/Ryanolan2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin let out a pained scream. Eren's top half landed right next to him. His eyes went from strained and determined to cold and dim. His face showed no fear. Now, he could go out and see the ocean. Not just the ocean, but the entire world.</p><p>Then, something peculiar happened. The titan didn't go for Armin. It fell to its knees, then let its head fall. Steam began to rise from the neck. Armin crawled to the edge of the rooftop.</p><p>"Is... is it an abnormal?" He asked out loud, despite nobody being able to hear him.</p><p>The nape of the titan shifted, then tore open. From the inside emerged a man, bald with a long grey beard, much like his titan form. Armin let out another scream.</p><p>"A person, from inside the titan?!" He screamed, his hand slipping on one of the shingles. He fell down to the street, scratching up his arms and legs. He looked at the old man, who held his hand up to block the blinding sunlight.</p><p>"Where... am I?" He asked weakly. He looked down and saw Armin, who was as pale as a sheet. "You, who are you? What is this place?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bearded Attack Titan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren threw Armin out of the bearded titan's mouth, slinging him to the rooftop. He gave his best friend his empty promise before the titan slammed its mighty jaws shut, splitting the poor boy in two. He chewed for a second before letting Eren's lower half slide down his throat.</p><p>Armin let out a pained scream. Eren's top half landed right next to him. His eyes went from strained and determined to cold and dim. His face showed no fear. Now, he could go out and see the ocean. Not just the ocean, but the entire world.</p><p>Then, something peculiar happened. The titan didn't go for Armin. It fell to its knees, then let its head fall. Steam began to rise from the neck. Armin crawled to the edge of the rooftop.</p><p>"Is... is it an abnormal?" He asked out loud, despite nobody being able to hear him.</p><p>The nape of the titan shifted, then tore open. From the inside emerged a man, bald with a long grey beard, much like his titan form. Armin let out another scream. The man straightened his back, barely able to open his eyes. The world was so bright. He had faint memories of just before he blacked out.</p><p>"A person, from inside the titan?!" He screamed, his hand slipping on one of the shingles. He fell down to the street, scratching up his arms and legs. He looked at the old man, who held his hand up to block the blinding sunlight.</p><p>"Where... am I?" He asked weakly. He looked down and saw Armin, who was as pale as a sheet. "You, who are you? What is this place?"</p><p>Armin let out a shaky breath. "Why did a human come out of a titan? Why did it only happen to the one who ate Eren?" He asked quietly.</p><p>"Young man, what's going on here?" He tried to free himself from his titan, but his legs were still attached to the titan.</p><p>"Armin!" Reiner shouted. He and his group dropped down from a nearby house. "Armin, what the fuck is that?"</p><p>"Get back!" Armin shouted, holding his hand up. "He came out of the titan, I don't want you guys getting hurt!"</p><p>Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie jumped back slightly. Reiner shifted his eyes to his two comrades.</p><p>"From the titan? Could this mean he..." Reiner thought to himself. "Armin, what happened to your squad?" He shouted.</p><p>"They're all..." He stammered. "Then Eren... this titan ate him then... this... this man..." Armin began to choke up.</p><p>The old man continued to look around. "By Ymir, this place..." He said breathlessly.</p><p>Ymir, who was with the group stepped forward. "Excuse me, how do you know that name?" She shouted while Christa tried to keep her back.</p><p>"This is Paradis. you are Eldians. I'm afraid... I'm afraid I have some bad news. Please, take me to your commander. Your king. Whoever the fuck is in charge of this place. I need to talk to them before <em>they</em> start their attack." He said grimly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>